minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Mission for Adventure Part 10 (This belongs to JesseFan300, not me!)
(Well, after i did two blogs for JesseFan300 to help his story, he did three after and now here we are, Part 10! Ya know oh well pals? Yes ya know i do anything for a friend, since he asked me if i could work on it yesterday in Sunday i believe and now i am doing this as i promise, it is kinda hard to remember where i am btw so i try my best ok i hope this is ok btw and yeah it is or was my Dad's birthday today and you guys maybe don't notice but ah well Happy Birthday to my Dad anyway but yeah Happy Birthday somebody may say but let's do this!) *Everybody jumped into water last time and now they escape under a hole similiar to Soren's wool world then they enter out of some portal* Petra: Well, we made it so far... Ok, let's find the two guys who helped us earlier and take down the villains later and... Hey! Where is Jesse? Lane: He got stuck in The Wither Storm! Sure he deserved it since he tried to kill me for no reason! Steve: WHAT!? What do ya mean? How can he deserve that? And how can ya call him evil? Lane: *Steve made Lane stare at the camera* Geez, Steve never gives up does he? *Stares at Steve* Because he is a traitor! Steve: GASP! :O That... That was so cold of you! Jesse have always been there for me... Sure, he didn't like me that much but still he is my best friend forever and i won't let him stuck... I go and save him by myself! Lukas: Are ya crazy Steve? Ya will just get yourself killed! Steve: You guys not coming? Axel: Well, we need to find the two guys since they was helping us... Petra: Axel is right, we need to find them first! Steve: But... But.... But ugh u guys wants to help them but i wanna help Jesse! Olivia: Steve, it is for the best! And Jesse may snap out of it and get out of the Storm later... Steve: What IF he die? Lane: Then i am fine by it! Steve: *He gasps again and does an angry face now, an easily red frustrated face* >:/ OH yeah!?? Well... Do whatever ya want, i do not care! *Stare at camera* He is such a guy i just can't explain... Lane: *Also watches camera* Steve can do whatever he want! *Both Steve and Lane stops watching those camera screens* *Reuben does sad sounds, feeling worried about Jesse* Ivor: Let's do what Petra says... I am sure Jesse is fine! *Jesse is seen stuck in The Wither Storm* Jesse: Guys? GUYS!? Where are you? *All Villains appear on The Storm and is around Jesse* Villains: Hello! >:) Missed us? Jesse: NO! Not you guys! I don't miss you! I just want my friends! Romeo: Oh ho ho ho! But they won't come back, ya see... We made ya evil to make them leave ya! They won't return as i said... Nobody will save ya now! Eh yes NOBODY save ya now! Z:D Happy? Jesse: What do ya mean? I am normal now! Cassie: Yes but Romeo snap his fingers... IF we have but anyway, we will kill ya! Z:D Later... Jesse: What will ya guys do with me now? :( Hazardly: Oh ya will see... Gavin! Gavin: *He comes with a helmet* Ya will see yes! Jesse: A helmet? What for? Gavin: Good night, Jesse! Zay Good Nightz! >:D *He prepares to put it on Jesse and it turns black but i do not end this part yet* Jesse: *Screen turns black* NOOOOOOOO! *See? We are back to Steve and Jesse's "Friends"* Petra: Steve, please! We need you! I am also worried for Jesse but... Come on! We have to, dude! Steve: 1 Promise? Petra: Ok what? Steve: If you PROMISE to help Jesse after this? Petra: OK! I promise, since he is my friend i won't let him die! Steve: Good! Then i follow you guys! Ivor: Good! ADVENTURE! :D... Steve and Petra: SHUT UP, IVOR! >:( Ivor: What have i said? :( *Later, they are stuck in some weird hall* Olivia: Ugh! They could be anywhere! Steve: Lane! Where are they uh ya guess? Lane: Why asking me? But ok in my... Calculations... According to them... We have to check my map! *He opens his bag which a book, fish, picture, bomb, ladder, a big car, horse and even a firework gets out of it meanwhile he shake those stuff out to find his map and got it* So! Got the map! :D... *Everybody stares confused at him* Lane: What? This bag is cartoon-ish, it explains why i keep so many stuff inside! ;) Everybody: Ooooh?... Lane: Ikr? Well... *All checks along with Lane on his map* so... I guess they are around where eh... Right eh where... Where i point! *Points somewhere at map* Right... THERE! Ivor: And i guess ya right, ya is kinda smart for a new member! Lane: Seriously, i have hanged out with you guys tho... However with few days... Or idk how long but anyway... *Sees camera* Ya guys think i will replace somebody? *Stares at his friends again good and again...* Petra: Then let's go guys... We go and... *She looks at everybody and notices something* Hm, let's see... *She counts but by names yes by that and we see the friends when she say names* Axel, Olivia, Reuben, Lukas, Ivor, Lane, Me, And... GASPS! Steve? *She sees Steve behind them and Steve is running back to Jesse* STEEVE! What the heck are ya doing!? Steve: I AM GONNA SAVE YOU, JESSE! HOLD OON! Petra: *Facepalm* That... Grrr! *Petra looks mad, Petra have to say insults lol then... Is insulting little* Steve is such an idiot! >:(... Lane: *He looks at camera one last time* Well, here we go again! :( *Sees away from camera* (End of Part Ten and i hope this long part helped and i should maybe end when Ivor said Adventure and Steve and Petra telled him to shut up tho and Ivor telled uh asked what he said but i wanted oh to make it obviously longer to have fun so congrats friend this is Part Ten for ya and Happy Birthday to my Dad!) Category:Blog posts